Time an Egg
by Irisang
Summary: Molly invites the Watsons over for dinner. She is determined not to have anything get in the way, but Sherlock has other ideas. My submission to 50 reasons to have Sherlolly sex on Tumblr! NSFW fic for sure! More information inside.


My submission to 50 reasons to have Sherlolly sex on Tumblr! So, needless to say, it's **smut** and nothing more. And it's also my first time to write **NSFW** fic. So please, be gentle?

Lilsherlockian1975 betaed this fic for me. Loves and kisses are in order! (Of course, all mistakes are on me.)

* * *

 **Time an Egg**

'Sherlock, it's not fun!' Molly jumps when a pair of strong hands grab her hips form behind, almost making her drop the burning iron pan. Panting and regaining her balance, she puts down the hot pan on the kitchen counter and turns to face the man who is cheekily grinning at her, only to find her mouth being captured by his for a blistering kiss.

'Hum…' Sherlock moans satisfyingly, as he sucks hard on her lips, invading her mouth until she pushes him away to catch her breath. He complies, but tightens his arms around her waist, drawing her closer.

'The Watsons will be here in 10 minutes,' she mutters against his chest. The crispy scent of his shirt and cologne make her mind drift. Oh, how she adores this man. The way he embraces her and the way he runs his fingers through her hair. If they weren't expecting guests, she'd melt into his arms and let him do whatever he wants. But that just can't happen. This is their first time entertaining guests after she moved into 221B. And, seeing this as a major milestone of their relationship, Molly had sworn she wouldn't let anything, not even Sherlock's untimely libido and the hand snaking under her blouse, ruin it.

But dear! He feels so good.

'Sherlock…Sherlock, please, not now,' she says, weakly. 'We don't have enough time…You know John and Mary are never late…' then she loses her voice when he starts to nip her ear, her knees weakened by the sensation. All she can do is cling to him, protesting in vain.

'John just sent a text,' his whispers quietly, moving his attention to her nape of her neck, while the hand inside her blouse slowly begins to slide under her skirt. 'He said they'll be 10 minutes late. That's 20 minutes for us.' Feeling his hand between her thighs. Molly gasps, as his fingers brush lightly against the thin layer of her knickers.

'Ahhh...' she moans, not exactly quiet when she realizes Sherlock is chuckling and begins to draw circles on her clit. Tilting her head up, she try to give him an angry glare, but he catches her mouth with his once again.

He hums happily and slides his callous fingers inside her knickers, making Molly shake as waves of pleasure start to stir within her. Everything is forgotten. She can hardly think. All she can manage now is to put herself _in his hands_ so that she won't fall to the floor.

'Sherlock…' she begs, 'Sherlock, we can't…'

'20 minutes,' he cuts her off. 'Molly, we have 20 minutes! Please, please, I need this…' The hand inside her hair strokes gently as he pleads. His beautiful blue-green eyes bears down on her, pupils blooming with lust. Molly swallows hard. She can never say no to those eyes, not when they have her own images reflecting back.

'Bedroom!' So she gives in, only wishing he'd take her in their private space instead of the kitchen. Once hearing her request, Sherlock wastes no time picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder, striding towards the bedroom door.

She finds herself landing on the mattress face down before hearing the door slam shut. She hears him swiftly unbuckle his trousers before realizing her knickers are being pulled off. She braces herself up with her elbows, as she feels the warm hands touching and caressing her bottom before traveling to her core. She screams out loud as he pinches her clit slightly and nudges two fingers inside her. She comes almost immediately. Without noticing Sherlock leaning forward and circle one of his arms around her chest.

He holds still for a few beats to let her catch her breath. She mumbles deliriously when he kisses her cheek and murmurs how beautiful she is into her ear. Then she feels him again. Not fingers or palms this time, but his rock hard erection, pounding into her sticky warmth without warning.

'Molly…' he utters and begins to move, burying his face to her hair. 'Oh, Molly…' he calls out , as he fills her, his low voice makes her eyes roll back.

'Sherlock…Ooh!' She reaches to his hand, which is holding her upper body securely against his chest, but all of a sudden his other hand goes between her legs again. She wails, her hips wiggling spontaneously, as his rhyme increases. The tension inside her lower belly builds up once again. It's too much. She stutters to ask him slow down, but only manages to scream his name. And then with a few more thrusts he blurts out her name as well. They crush onto the bed together with his body fully covering hers, shaking and breathless from the height which took him so unexpectedly.

They remain close and prone on the bed for several moments, savoring the cozy warmth from the afterglow, until Molly feels the sweats on her face starting to dry.

'I need to change,' she says, gently pushing him and rolling off the bed. Sherlock stands up, ruffling his hair as he watches her collecting her knickers on the floor. 'I should use the shower quickly. There's still a few minutes…'

She promptly stops herself from talking. Because suddenly, the sound of the knocks on their front door come out of nowhere.

'What on earth…' Startled, Molly squeaks and flinches then looks to Sherlock, only to see him quickly pull on his trousers and cast her a smug smirk before he opens the bedroom door.

'Feel free to join us, Molly, when you're ready.' He says, as he closes the door behind him, walking to the entrance of the flat to greet their guests. Molly gapes and instinctively turns to look at the electronic clock on Sherlock's nightstand, 8 o'clock in the evening, just as she and Mary had agreed when she invited them over for dinner two weeks ago.

And as always, the Watsons are never late.

* * *

So, that's it! My very first sherlolly NSFW fic! I do hope you guys can understand what Sherlock had done in order to have sex~  
Please Let me know how you feel about it. I'm all for reviews!


End file.
